We can try
by crazycutie2
Summary: Zidane and Garnet are cousins. But when they get older they begin to realize that they are attracted to each other even though they say that despise each other. And Garnet doesn't know if they'll ever get together. R and R Story finally complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own ff9  
  
This story is going to be very.... Interesting! I have no idea where I got this idea but it seemed like a good one at the time. Please review!  
  
"Garnet there's someone that I'd like you to meet." Queen Brahne said as the 6-year-old girl came bounding down the stairs.  
  
"Yes mother?" Garnet asked looking around.  
  
"This is your cousin Zidane. Your Uncle Cid and Aunt Hilda have adopted him.  
  
Garnet didn't understand most of the words that her mother had used but she smiled when a young boy about her age peaked around Cid's legs. "Hello!" She said. "Wanna go play?"  
  
Zidane grinned and took her hand in his. "Ok!" The two of them bounded off and Hilda smiled. "I'm sure that they're going to be very good friends." And the rest of the adults nodded.  
  
Well this is just the beginning so please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own ff9 or any of the characters.  
  
"Yes!" Garnet grinned as she looked at the grade on top of her math paper. 100 was her grade. It was perfect as usual. Garnet was considered a snob at school. She was practically the richest girl in the world but she still had a ton of friends and was popular.  
  
"Oh no!" A voice came from across the room and Garnet smirked when she heard Zidane groan. She walked over and stood over him with her arms crossed. "Aw, did poor little cousin Zidane get another F? You're never going to amount to anything if you keep this up!"  
  
"You listen here!" Zidane answered turning around his face red with fury. "My father Cid is a rich man. I can do whatever I want so you just stay out of my life Garnet! And I'm older then you!" He picked up his books and walked away with Garnet following him.  
  
"For your information it is my concern! You are related to me and it's a disgrace to have someone like you in our family! You're a-a punk!" Garnet was shocked as the words flew out of her mouth. To her they were awful and she was surprised that she could say them like that.  
  
Zidane turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. "So? Tell me something I don't know Garnet. And I'd rather be a punk then a stupid snob like you!" He then walked away leaving Garnet to drown in her fury. "Fine Zidane!" She yelled and stomped away.  
  
"I hate that Zidane!" Garnet said angrily as she stabbed her meatloaf to death in the cafeteria. "And I hate this stupid meatloaf!" She muttered.  
  
"Hey it's ok babe. After all as long as we're together who cares about the little punk?" Kuja, Garnet's boyfriend asked as their lips met in a kiss.  
  
"You're right Kuja! Who cares about Zidane when I've got you? And you've always hated him anyway right?" Garnet said and their kiss got more passionate until someone called, "Get a room!" And they quickly broke off with a small smile to each other and they went back to eating lunch.  
  
"That Garnet is just a stupid jerk and a snob!" Zidane said as he eat lunch with his best friends, Blank and Cinna.  
  
"Hey dude it's ok! She's just your cousin. But man she is such a total babe! I would sure love to go out with someone that looked like her." Cinna said while staring at her breasts.  
  
"Cut it out Cinna they're not as good as they look." Zidane said suddenly and turned completely red when he realized what he had blurted out.  
  
"Whoa Zidane have you seen her naked or something?" Blank asked. "Give us the dirty details."  
  
"There's really nothing to tell." Zidane said with a nervous laugh. "She and her mother were staying at our house and she had taken a shower but I didn't know it so I ran into the bathroom and she was pretty mad at me. Actually uh very very mad!"  
  
Cinna and Blank looked at each other and whistled. "How much did you get to see?" Blank whispered as he grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Nothing much. She had a towel but it kinda slipped down a little bit. And no you guys I didn't do it on purpose!" Zidane said and managed to laugh slightly.  
  
"No wonder things are so tense between you guys! She's probably nervous that you'll tell the school that you saw her or something." Cinna said.  
  
"Nah I won't do that. But you guys better not tell either. She would never let me hear the end of it!" Zidane said and rolled her eyes with a glare towards Garnet's end of the cafeteria  
  
"We won't!" Blank answered for both of them. "And we especially won't tell her!" And they both laughed and Zidane groaned with he saw that it was Eiko Carol. She was the girl that he'd been trying to avoid the last few years since she annoyed him so much.  
  
"Hey Eiko!" Zidane said smiling nervously and she walked over to them her eyes fixed on Zidane.  
  
"Hello Zidane." She cooed and sat down next to him ignoring Cinna and Blank all together. "I've been looking everywhere for you. You haven't been avoiding me have you?"  
  
Zidane rolled his eyes at his friends and then turned back to her. "I'm kind of busy right now Eiko so can you please just leave me alone?" He got up and sighed when she got up also.  
  
"I'd like to walk with you Zidane." She said and Zidane nodded with a small groan and when she wasn't looking turned back to Cinna and Blank and pretended to barf. They both grinned and managed not to laugh as Eiko followed Zidane out to the hallway. They didn't want to face the rage of Eiko.  
  
"Zidane." She began playing with her ring nerviously and looked at the ground.. "I've wanted to ask you this practically ever since I met you, and I've finally managed to get up the nerve. Will you go out with me?"  
  
Zidane was in shock and then could only stammer, "u-uh w-well I-I." Eiko rolled her eyes and then silenced him but yanking him towards him and kissing him passionately. Zidane felt shocked but did the only thing that his body told him to do even though it wasn't the best thing to do. Return the kiss.  
  
"Ew, look at them!" Garnet's good friend Ruby said as they passed Zidane and Eiko making out. "I guess that it would happen sooner it later. Eiko's been after Zidane since like Kindergarten!" All the girls laughed except for Garnet who felt uneasy for some reason as she watched Eiko and Zidane kiss. "Yeah they make such a sweet couple!" One of the girls said and they laughed again.  
  
"Hey Garnet aren't ya coming?" Ruby called when Garnet had been left behind since she was staring and the two. "Yes!" Garnet said as she smiled nervously and quickly ran after Ruby with one last glance at Zidane and Eiko.  
  
"I've wanted to do that for a real long time." Eiko said as they finally pulled away from each other.  
  
"Eiko uh You're cool and all but to tell you the truth I don't really want to go out with you." Zidane stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground. He hated to hurt her but he had to respect his own feelings and he DID NOT want to date Eiko.  
  
"W-what?" Eiko squeaked her eyes opening wide and she sniffled. "I've liked you forever and when I finally ask you out you say no? If you know what's good for you then you'll go out with me Zidane or else!" She said her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Zidane asked glaring at her. "Because it'd better not be one!"  
  
"Maybe it is! So what are you going to do about it Zidane? Yes or no?"  
  
"No way! I'm not gonna have a little twerp like you telling me what to do. After almost no consideration at all I refuse you request." Zidane said and walked off leaving a furious Eiko behind him.  
  
"I'll get you back Zidane and you can count on it!"  
  
"Whatever." Zidane muttered and turned the corner.  
  
Well what do you think? Please, with a cherry on top review! And the next chapter will be up in a week or so! ( 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own ff9 or any of the characters.  
  
"Honey we'll be eating in half an hour!" Brahne called and Garnet yelled back, "All right!" She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about the day that her and Zidane's relationship had gone bad.  
  
4 years ago when Zidane and Garnet were both 12.  
  
"Hey Zidane!" Garnet said as she bounded down the sidewalk. "What's up?"  
  
Zidane looked at her and scowled. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me skateboarding but with your girly clothes I doubt that you would want to. You'd probably get them all dirty or something dumb like that."  
  
Garnet looked at her clothes and then looked up with hurt in her eyes. "Well maybe the reason that I wear girl clothes is because I'm a girl! And I think that it's time that you knew that!" She said and then put her arms over her chest and glared at Zidane.  
  
"Well maybe I don't want to hang out with you anymore because you act like a snob sometimes! Or why don't we make that all the time!" Zidane's face was beginning to turn red with anger.  
  
"Well maybe I don't want to hang out with you anymore because you're a punk! And your parents are poor! I remember when they had money but your dumb dad made some stupid decisions and now you have the worst house around! You don't belong around here Zidane." Garnet answered with a smirk.  
  
Suddenly Zidane slapped her across the face because he was so angry that she had said that about his parents and Garnet cried out in pain. "H-how dare you strike me." Garnet said and then punched Zidane in the stomach. He kneeled over in pain.  
  
"I can't believe that you did that to me Garnet." He saw in a low voice looking up at her with pain and hurt in his eyes.  
  
"I never would have done it if you hadn't struck me! You're a jerk and I hate you!" Now I'm going to tell my mother!" Garnet stuck her nose in the air and began to run towards her house.  
  
"Hey Garnet!" Zidane yelled and Garnet turned around with a frown on her face. "If you do this now then we can never be friends again."  
  
Garnet just scowled at him. "You know what? We aren't friends anymore so it doesn't really matter does it?" She then ran into the house pretending to cry and telling her mom. She had the proof of the red mark that Zidane had slapped her and Zidane had nothing to prove that she had punched him. What really made him upset was that his parents grounded him and he couldn't go to the skateboarding championship where he was one of the top contestants.  
  
"I was such a fool." Garnet said to herself after she had come out of her daydream. "But that Zidane is a idiot." She said mainly to convince herself not to feel sorry for him."  
  
That night Garnet was looking for a necklace she had lost when she came to a strange box. It was locked and she looked around and shook it but she couldn't open it. "I wonder what's in here?" She asked herself. "I'm going to look for a key sometime soon." She told herself and then went upstairs.  
  
The next day at school someone grabbed Garnet and turned her around. She started to scream but Zidane quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "Hey relax your snobbish. I just want to show you something."  
  
Garnet glared at him. "What are you going to do to me? This better not be some dumb prank of yours because if it is then I'm going to hurt you!"  
  
Zidane shook his head at her and grabbed her arm. "C'mon!" She couldn't protest and him led her down a dark hallway to a closet. Some of the kids whispered and pointed because they knew that Zidane and Garnet weren't exactly the best of friends.  
  
"Zidane what are you doing?" She glared at him and they finally stopped in front of the closet. "Open it up and see." Zidane said smugly and Garnet slowly opened the closet and gasped. Kuja and Eiko were making out on the floor of the closet and Kuja only had a shirt on and Eiko just had some underwear and a bra. They both stopped and turned around when they heard Garnet gasp.  
  
When Kuja saw who it was he quickly jumped up and put on his shirt. "Garnet I'm sorry. The spark just isn't there anymore for me. I'm breaking up with you." He said and helped Eiko up after she'd put on her clothes again. When Kuja turned around he was met with a loud SMACK. Garnet had slapped him and she had done it as hard as she could.  
  
"I hate you Kuja! You just lost the chance to continue to be the boyfriend of the most popular girl around!" She said with tears in her eyes and she then turned around and walked away leaving Kuja rubbing his cheek looking very surprised and angry. She heard footsteps behind her and knew that it was Zidane.  
  
"Hey wait up!" He called and she just walked faster.  
  
He finally caught up with her though and he turned her around. "Listen are you going to hold this against me forever?"  
  
Garnet looked up at him with tear stained eyes. "You just wanted to make my life worse. Well congradulations you succeeded!" She said and walked away leaving Zidane with a small smirk on his face.  
  
Sigh was that boring? The next chapter is going to be more interesting I promise! Please review and I'll be updating soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own ff9!  
  
Garnet wiped away a tear as she stared down at the uneaten food on her plate.  
  
"Garnet c'mon forget about him!" Ruby said patting her arm. "He doesn't even deserve you!"  
  
"Oh my gosh you're right Ruby." Garnet said. "But why did he break up with me? I thought that I was the most popular girl in school until this." She sighed and glanced over to where Zidane, Blank and Cinna were talking and glancing over at their table every now and then.  
  
Ruby rolled her eyes. "Forget about him. If you keep thinking about him then you're giving him more credit then he deserve's." Suddenly the doors of the cafeteria opened and Kuja and Eiko walked in together. He had his arm around her and kept whispering in her ear. Garnet got up and then ran out of the room wiping away a tear. Ruby sighed and turned back to her food feeling sorry for Garnet.  
  
"Garnet your mind seems to be a mile away!" Steiner said and whacked his ruler on the edge of her desk. Garnet leaped up and then looked up and smiled weakly at him.  
  
"I apologize. I just have my mind on other things this afternoon. I'll try to pay attention." She said and sighed.  
  
Steiner seemed to understand and he touched her hand for a moment. "I understand. But I must insist that you pay attention!" Garnet was the only person that Steiner was kind to. It was probably because he had worked for Garnet's family for a couple years but he was cold to the other kids in the class.  
  
Garnet nodded and sighed trying to pay attention but her eyes kept wandering to where Kuja sat and he looked at her and smirked.  
  
Steiner was sitting at his desk later that day grading his papers when the most beautiful woman he had ever seen came in the room and stopped in front of his desk. "Excuse me?" She asked and he looked up and drew in his breath.  
  
"Y-yes?" He asked staring at her.  
  
"Um, I'm a new teacher here. My name is Beatrix. Can you tell me where the principals office is? You have such a large school and I can't find it!" She chuckled softly.  
  
Suddenly the hard look came unto Steiner's face again. "Yes, it is just down the hall. It's the first door on the left. And if you don't mind leave. I'm busy." He then turned back to his work.  
  
"Oh so he's the tough guy here is he?" Beatrix said to herself as she walked out. "Well let's see if I can melt the ice that he's put around himself." She smiled and opened the door to the principals office.  
  
"So why have a new teacher huh?" Zidane asked as he and Blank talked.  
  
"Yeah! It's probably going to be someone old and ugly like Mr. Heirth."  
  
Zidane rolled his eyes and pretended to cry. "Oh please let it be a babe! Please please please oh please!"  
  
Blank rolled his eyes. "Man Zidane you are totally obsessed with women!" But he couldn't say anything else because the door of the classroom opened and Beatrix stepped in.  
  
"Hello I am Ms. Beatrix." She said and set the books that she had in her hand down. "I am the new Health teacher and I'm sure that all of you will behave." She sat down and smiled at her class. "We will begin now."  
  
Zidane raised his hand and she nodded at him. "I was wondering, are those real?" He asked trying to look as innocent as possible as he motioned towards her breasts.  
  
Beatrix looked outraged for a moment and then she smiled sweetly. "Detention." Zidane looked disappointed and Beatrix began teaching again and even though she was no pushover she was kind and almost the whole class loved her. Except those who wouldn't admit it!  
  
Beatrix had said goodbye to her last student and was getting her stuff together when Steiner came in the room. "Excuse me, I was asked to tell you and the Teacher's get together and talk about their classes every other Friday. It will be this Friday this week." He said stiffly.  
  
"Oh thank you!" Beatrix said with a sweet smile. "I never would have known if you wouldn't have told me." She then fluttered her eyelashes slightly at him and he blushed slightly.  
  
"Ahem, yes well I will be seeing you." He said and walked out with a quick glance over at her.  
  
Beatrix sat down and smiled to herself. "He's kind of cute when he doesn't have that big frown on his face!" She then turned back to her work.  
  
"Oh look!" Garnet squealed later that day as she checked the mail. "I've been invited to a party at Ruby's house and practically the entire school is invited!" She grinned and turned and ran back into her house suddenly feeling a lot better then she had a few hours earlier.

Well that's all for now! Please review lol!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own ff9 blah blah blah.  
  
"Oh you look totally hot in that dress Garnet!" Ruby squealed and Garnet laughed.  
  
"Thanks!" She said and looked at herself carefully in the mirror. Ruby and Garnet had gone shopping for dresses for the party that was only in two days.  
  
Later after they had bought their outfits Ruby and Garnet sat down to lunch. "So are you planning on impressing a certain someone at this party?" Garnet asked with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Well..." Ruby said and then finally leaned over. "I kind of like Blank!"  
  
Garnet smiled at her. "That's cool! He's pretty hot!"  
  
"And don't tell anyone, but we're going to play Seven minutes in heaven at my party. I'm going to try to pick Blank!" She blushed and then leaned back into her chair.  
  
Garnet actually turned slightly red. "Oh. Well that's uh interesting!"  
  
"And since it's my party I get to go first! I can't wait until tomorrow!"  
  
Garnet smiled slightly. "If I had Kuja then I would have someone to go with." She said sadly.  
  
Ruby shook her head. "Yeah I guess so. Anyway." Suddenly Ruby's eyes opened wide and Garnet looked around slightly and saw Zidane and Blank come in the door of the mall talking to each other. "There he is." Ruby said dreamily as Blank seemed to notice them and began walking towards them even though Zidane didn't seem to want to.  
  
"Hello Garnet and Ruby." Blank said in a smooth voice.  
  
"Hey Blank." Ruby said with a flirty smile.  
  
Before Garnet knew it Ruby and Blank started flirting up a storm and she and Zidane felt a little uncomfortable around them. Finally Garnet tugged on Ruby's shirt sleeve. "Um Ruby we need to go now. I've got to get home before dark."  
  
Ruby got up and smiled at Blank. "I'll see you at the party then!" She said and as they left Ruby squealed. "Oh my gosh Garnet he is so totally hot! And I really think that he likes me!"  
  
Garnet smiled weakly. "Yes I think that he does." She tried to ignore that fact that she wished that she had a boyfriend again. She was lonely.  
  
Garnet opened her door and walked into her house with a sigh. "Mom are you here?" She yelled but there was no answer. She looked around and then noticed that a note had been written. She looked at it and sighed. Her mother had gone to a business meeting and would be gone for a week. "She just wants to have a fling with some guys for a few days without me bothering her." She muttered and sighed.  
  
The night of the party had arrived. Garnet finished brushing her hair and then looked in the mirror and smiled. She had on a spaghetti strap dress on that was hot pink and that came slightly past her knees. She also had some cute slightly high-heeled pink sandals. She left her hair down and then looked at herself in the mirror and nodded. "Pretty good If I do say so myself!"  
  
She started to leave and then noticed a small gold necklace that had a light pink stone in the middle. It was the only thing that she had of her fathers and she slowly put it on. "Now I'm ready." She whispered and walked out of her door. "I wish that Mom was here to see me." She muttered sadly to herself.  
  
On her way there a car stopped and the window opened. She gasped for it was Zidane. "Hey Garnet, Um do ya want a ride?" He asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
Garnet swallowed and answered, "That's alright. It's not that far. I can walk."  
  
Zidane smirked. "Oh really? Well I don't want you to ruin that outfit which probably cost you 1000 dollars."  
  
Garnet started to protest and then blushed when she realized that it was probably true. "I don't need a ride." She turned away and Zidane shook his head at her and continued on his way. When she finally arrived at the party she stood at the door and then stood there. For a moment she paused and then opened the door and was greeted by Ruby. "Hey Garnet! Come on in!" She said and Garnet went in.  
  
"Garnet!" A voice called and Garnet turned around with a smile with quickly disappeared when she saw that it was Kuja.  
  
"What is it?" She asked coldly. "I don't need you bothering me today Kuja." She frowned.  
  
"I just wanted to say hi." He said with a smirk on his face. And then he slid his arm around her waist. "And I was wondering why you never looked this sexy on our dates." He said making it more of a statement then a question.  
  
Garnet pulled away from him. "Get away from me. Why don't you go find your new girlfriend? And for your info I would never get back with you because you're a two timing jerk." She walked away leaving Kuja shaking his head at her.  
  
Suddenly a very cute boy appeared in front of her that she knew was new to school. "H-hey my name's Vivi. Want to dance?" He asked looking at the floor.  
  
Garnet smiled at him. "Sure!" She said and he was actually not a bad dancer. She glanced back and groaned when she saw Eiko glaring at her. "Oh my gosh does she want every single thing that I have?" She muttered.  
  
"What?" Vivi asked and she just shook her head.  
  
"It's nothing." She answered and when they were done dancing she went over to get a drink. She sipped the punch that she supposed that had alcohol in it so she didn't have much. She wasn't paying attention until suddenly Lani grabbed her and said, "Well Garnet you're the last one so you're with Zidane!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" She said and Lani smirked.  
  
"We've been playing seven minutes of heaven and you're with Zidane."  
  
"I can't be with Zidane! He's my cousin."  
  
"So? You should have been paying attention Garnet. And if he is your cousin that I'll be just like kissing someone in your family right? Now go!"  
  
"Lani hooked me up with Zidane just to stir stuff up!" Garnet muttered angrily to herself. "And this isn't even how you play the game! She is so lying about me not paying attention!" She walked over to Zidane who wasn't looking very happy.  
  
Ok that's all for now! Sorry for the slight cliffhanger but I'll try to update quicker next time! Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own ff9 blah blah blah and so on lol.  
  
Garnet groaned as she and Zidane were pushed into the closet. "Since I have nine closets then nine couples can go at the same time!" Lani smirked at Garnet and closed the door.  
  
It wouldn't be so bad if this closet weren't so dang small! Garnet thought to herself as her body was pressed against Zidane's. But why am I enjoying this? The tiny voice in the back of her mind said. "You're not!" She said out loud.  
  
"What?" Zidane asked.  
  
"Nothing." Garnet answered embarrassed.  
  
"Well, Might as well get this over with." Zidane and slowly leaned down and gently kissed her.  
  
Then, Garnet knew in her heart that he couldn't be her cousin. She felt the urge to throw her arms and to deepen the kiss but she kept her mouth tightly closed and kept her hands to herself.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open and Lani and some other people were standing there. "So you did do it!" She said to the blushing Garnet and the frowning Zidane. "I'm surprised. I thought that you would just say that you did. You can come out now."  
  
Garnet quickly ran in front of Zidane and away from all people that were staring at her. And she slowed down her pace and walked over to the punch. She had a feeling that she needed to get a little drunk now she was so confused.  
  
"Garnet!" A voice called and she turned around to find Ruby there. "Guess what!" She squealed excitedly. "Blank and I are going out!"  
  
Garnet smiled weakly. "T-that's great Ruby. I knew that he liked you!"  
  
"Yeah I know! Hey, Is something wrong Garnet?" She asked and then when she saw that Garnet was actually drinking she raised her eyebrows. "Um, I guess that something is definitely wrong! What is it?"  
  
Garnet just sighed. "I, I don't think that Zidane is my cousin Ruby."  
  
"WHAT?" She yelled and Garnet made motions for her to shut up.  
  
"As I went into that closet and he kissed me I just, I just didn't feel like it was a boring old regular kiss like a brother would give you or something. Now that I would know." She said with a look of sadness on her face.  
  
Ruby raised her eyebrow and then took the cup from Garnet and dumped the contents down the sink. "You're not getting drunk! Trust me it's going to just cause problems for you!"  
  
Garnet sighed and nodded. "You're right." She and Ruby went into the living room where the people were watching a movie. "I'm going home soon." Garnet muttered and went to get her coat. Suddenly someone grabbed her hand and pressed his mouth against hers. She pulled away and slapped the person who had given the kiss, who was Kuja.  
  
"Why won't you just give up! Your girlfriend is Eiko now! I hate you so you should just leave me alone!" She cried.  
  
Kuja wiped his mouth and she realized that he was drunk. "Why should I leave you alone? You look hot tonight." He answered slurring his words.  
  
Garnet just rolled her eyes and went over to where Ruby was making out with Blank and tapped her on the shoulder. "What?" She said looking up with a frown but relaxed a bit when she realized it was Garnet. "Uh Garnet I'm kind of busy right now!"  
  
"Yeah I noticed." She answered glancing at Blank once and turned back to Ruby. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving."  
  
Ruby nodded. "Ok see ya later! Are you going to be all right?"  
  
Garnet nodded at her and opened the door into the cold. "Why does the degree have to drop so much at night?" She sighed as she put on her coat and walked out into the cold.  
  
She only only walked a few seconds with a car pulled up next to her.  
  
"Need a ride?" Zidane asked and this time she nodded and stepped into the car.  
  
"Why are you leaving the party already?" She asked him happy to be out of the cold.  
  
"I wasn't having very much fun." He answered and she nodded. She had seen him looking kind of left out as Blank and Cinna were both hanging out with their dates.  
  
"Um Zidane my house is right there." She said when he passed it.  
  
"Oh right!" He said and put the car in reverse and stopped in front of her house.  
  
She stepped out and turned back to Zidane. "Zidane, thanks." She said and smiled at him.  
  
He just nodded and she shut the door and walked up to her house. "Wow I can't believe that we managed to be civil to each other for a whole five minutes! Do wonders never cease?" She muttered and chuckled as she walked to her door.  
  
She opened the door and called out, "Mom?" But there was no answer. "I knew that she would be home late." Garnet muttered and turned on some lights. She went to bed making sure to leave the nights on in case her mother came home.  
  
The next morning Garnet got out of bed and groaned. "What a night." She muttered and got out of bed. She was thinking of the night before when her eyes lit up and she jumped out of bed and ran to her mother's room and opened the drawer. She grabbed a hairpin that was sitting on the nightstand next to her and decided to pick the lock that was stopping her from what was in the small box.  
  
To her surprise it opened easily and she eagerly opened the lid and there was a letter at the top. She picked it up and read it.  
  
Dear Brahne,  
  
Our house is small and I do not doubt that Zidane will find this if I keep it here. Cid and I have decided to not tell Zidane that he is adopted until he is 18. We believe that he will be able to live more of a normal life if he doesn't find out who his father is until then. We do appreciate this.  
  
Sincerely, Hilda  
  
Garnet gasped. "I-I can't believe it." She muttered. "Why wouldn't they want to tell Zidane?"  
  
Then another thought crossed her mind. They weren't cousins after all!  
  
Well that's all for now! Please review and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9.  
  
Garnet stood there until the phone rang and she picked it up slowly. "Hello?" She asked and for a moment there was silence on the line.  
  
"Is this Garnet Alexandros?" The person on the line asked.  
  
"Y-Yes." She said wondering who the heck it was.  
  
"This is the chief policeman of Cleyra where your Mother was doing a business trip I believe. I'm afraid to inform you that your mother has been in a car wreck. She is being transported to the hospital in Alexandria, which is in your city I believe. Am I correct?"  
  
Garnet bit her lip to keep from crying out.  
  
"Yes. I-It is. She answered.  
  
"All right. I am sad to inform you that she may not make it." The man said coldly with no emotion at all. "We will call when she has been transported to the hospital. Good bye." He hung up leaving Garnet standing there holding the phone.  
  
"If Mom dies then I'll be an orphan!" She said and then began to sob. She sank to the ground and lay there crying her heart out. The phone had not been put back in it's place and it dangled a few inches from the ground.  
  
"Mom, do I have to?" Zidane whined loudly.  
  
"Zidane it will only take a few minutes! Just give it to Garnet. I believe that Brahne will be back tonight and she'll want back the earrings that she lent me. I believe that she was going to wear them to a dance tonight and I don't have time to run over there because I have to go to work!"  
  
Zidane sighed and nodded. "All right Mom."  
  
Zidane parked the car and got out. He walked up to the sidewalk and rang the doorbell. "Why isn't anyone answering?" He muttered and decided to try the door. To his surprise it was unlocked.  
  
"Garnet?" He called out but there was no answer. He went to the kitchen and gasped. "Garnet!" He put the box on the counter and ran to her side and was relieved to find that she was all right. Her wiped away a tear that was on her face and decided that she had cried to herself until she had fallen asleep. "What in the world is the matter?" He muttered.  
  
Zidane noticed the phone and put it back on the hook. Suddenly Garnet's eyes fluttered opened and she looked at Zidane.  
  
"What are you doing in my house?" She cried.  
  
"I was returning something and found you on the floor. What in the world is the matter?"  
  
Garnet bit her lip. "Mother is dying." She said and then stared down at the floor.  
  
Zidane didn't know what to say so he just held her. Suddenly Zidane leaned in as if to kiss her. "Zidane." Garnet muttered and they were until a few inches away when, the phone rang but Garnet didn't get up to answer it. She sighed and both of them felt disappointed even though they told each other that they still hated each other.  
  
The answering machine came on then and the following message was left:  
  
"Hey Garnet it's Ruby! I just wanted to let you know that I got your message about Zidane. I can't believe it! I wonder who his real father is? Anyway call me back k? And I have some stuff to tell you about Blank and I. He is the sweetest guy in the world Garnet and I can't wait to tell you about it! Ok well bye!"  
  
Ruby hung up and Garnet closed her eyes not wanting to see Zidane's face.  
  
"What is she talking about Garnet?" Zidane asked pulling away from her, his face turning pale.  
  
"It's nothing." Garnet answered slowly getting up.  
  
"Yeah right." Zidane answered his face turning red. "Tell me! What does she mean that I'm adopted?"  
  
Garnet sighed. "I was going to tell you another time. Go look on the desk in the living room."  
  
Garnet watched Zidane walk away and sighed. "I do feel sorry for him." She muttered. It wasn't long before Zidane came back into the room his face a deathly pale as he held the adoption papers in his hands.  
  
"G-Garnet, where did you get this?" He asked as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"I found it last night." She answered as she stared down at the floor.  
  
Zidane just put his head in his hands and then looked back up. "I believe that it's mistake. There's no way that I'm really adopted."  
  
Garnet just glared at him. "Haven't you ever wondered why you don't look a thing like either of your parents?" She shot back at him.  
  
They probably would have gotten in a fight if Hilda hadn't rushed into the room. "Zidane, what are you still doing here?" She asked, glancing at him and then turning to Garnet. "Darling, I skipped work today because I found out that your mother is now at the hospital!"  
  
Garnet looked like she might faint for a moment and then the color returned to her face and she nodded. "All right. Can we go see her?"  
  
Hilda nodded and Zidane whispered to Garnet, "You're wrong. I'll be asking my parents later. I am not adopted."  
  
Garnet shook her head at him and sighed. "I suppose that you think those papers are fake." She walked away not even letting him answer.  
  
It wasn't long before they arrived at the hospital and Garnet walked in, not sure if she wanted to see her mother. "Please don't die Mom." She muttered as she opened the door.  
  
Well that's all for now! Please review everyone! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy 9!!!  
  
Garnet opened the door to her mother's room and gasped as tears filled her eyes. Brahne's eyes were closed and she had tons of tubes hooked up to her. "Mother." Garnet muttered and slowly walked over to her.  
  
She sat down on the chair next to the bed and took Brahne's hand. To her surprise Brahne's eyes fluttered opened and she stared at Garnet.  
  
"Garnet?"  
  
"Yes, it's me mother." Garnet said and didn't try to stop the tear that ran down her cheek.  
  
"Garnet, I-I'm so sorry. I truly haven't been a good mother to you. I deserve to die." Brahne closed her eyes but Garnet squeezed her hand.  
  
"No mother! Please you can't die! I love you."  
  
Brahne closed her eyes. "I'm going to rest my love."  
  
Garnet nodded and let go of her mother's hand and then jumped as a voice filled the room. "Darling I think that you should go home and rest, and let your mother sleep for a while." A young nurse said smiling sadly at the young girl.  
  
Garnet sighed and nodded and stood up to go but leaned down and whispered into her mother's ear, "I need you."  
  
"Hey, Mom said that you can stay all night at our house tonight." Garnet jumped and then put her hand on her chest when she saw that it was Zidane.  
  
"Oh you startled me! That would be all right I guess."  
  
Zidane nodded. "Ok. Well I'll drop you off at your house so that you can get all the stuff you need and you can drive over ok?"  
  
Garnet nodded. "That will be fine. I'll be over at 5:00."  
  
"So, what is it that you wanted to ask us Zidane?" Hilda asked sweetly.  
  
Garnet coughed almost choking on her food. "I'm fine." She answered and then turned to Zidane wondering how this was going to turn out.  
  
"Am I adopted?" Zidane asked plain out.  
  
"What gives you that idea?" Cid asked with a stiff laugh. "What in the world put such an idea in your head?"  
  
"This." Zidane answered and pulled the adoption papers out of his pocket.  
  
"Hey, you took that out of the-"The look that Zidane flashed at her quickly stopped Garnet from saying anything more.  
  
"So it's just a fake right?" Zidane asked a sound of plending in his voice. "I mean I'm not really adopted am I?"  
  
Hilda looked at Zidane and sighed. "Yes it's true. I'll tell you the whole story darling." Hilda sat back and nodded. "Your mother was a very weak thing when she gave birth to you. I'm afraid that I don't even remember her name. But she died immediately after giving birth to you. Now your father, Actually I believe his name with Garland, and your mother had already had a son. Garland decided that since he was mourning for his wife, that he just couldn't raise two boys. So, he decided to find a good home for his boy. After your father and I found out that we couldn't have kids we found out about you and we adopted you."  
  
Cid nodded slowly. "We don't even know what happened to your real father, nor your brother."  
  
Zidane sat in his chair, his eyes wide as he digested the words. "No." He said and then he leaped up and ran up to his room.  
  
Garnet stood up soon after and announced, "I am going up to the room that I'm staying in. Thank you for dinner Aunt Hilda."  
  
Hilda nodded though she didn't seem to really be listening.  
  
Garnet walked up the stairs and then walked into the hallway and glanced into Zidane's room. His door was open and he was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. "You were right Garnet." He said without even looking up. "I'm adopted. I don't even know who my real father is."  
  
Garnet stepped into his room and shook her head. "Didn't you want to know who you were? We aren't cousins Zidane. But the name Garland does sound like someone I've heard of lately."  
  
Zidane lifted his head and glared at her, not hearing the last sentence. "So? You did all this just so that we couldn't be cousins? Are you really that embarrased of me? You don't even want to be related to me? Fine then you suceeded."  
  
Garnet walked over to him even though he was eyeing her warily. "No I wanted to be able to do this legally."  
  
And she sat down next to him and kissed him slowly.  
  
"What was that?" Zidane asked as they pulled away.  
  
"T-that wasn't supposed to happen." Garnet said her face flushing.  
  
"Well neither was this." Zidane said with a small grin and he pulled Garnet close and kissed her passionately and Garnet groaned, practically in heaven, feeling happy for the first time in weeks.  
  
"Ahem." A voice said from the door and Garnet and Zidane froze knowing that Cid and Hilda were standing there watching the entire ordeal.  
  
Wow I finally updated! I had to re-write the entire chapter because of computer troubles but that's ok because I like it better then the first version. I won't be updating for a couple weeks because I'm going on vacation but please review and I'll see ya guys in a couple weeks! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own ff9 

Zidane pulled away from Garnet and guiltily looked at his parents. "Uh, Hey?" He asked pitifully.

"What is going on here?" Hilda asked angrily. "I can't believe you Zidane! First you act so pitiful and the next thing I find you making out with your cousin!"

"She's not my cousin." Zidane answered coldly.

Garnet stood up. "I'm going to bed." She said but Cid blocked her way. "Oh no you don't! You're not getting out of this that easily young lady."

Garnet looked up a flash of anger on her face. Hilda saw it and it startled her. "What in the world?" She muttered and then Garnet pushed past him. "You aren't my father." She said with a smirk.

She ran to the room and shut the door. "Try to get in now!" She said with a smirk. The door opened and she sighed. Hilda stood there with a key in her hand. "Garnet, please relax! You need to rest you've been under so much lately."

Garnet sat down on the bed and began to cry. "I-I'm sorry. But I need to be at home. I need to be with my mother." She leaped up and grabbed her bag. After running downstairs, Zidane stood at the door with his arms folded across his chest with that annoying smile on his face.

"Going somewhere?" He asked. "C'mon Garnet it's alright. Your Mom will be fine."

Garnet shook her head. "I need to be with her. What if she dies? I must be with her!" She pushed Zidane aside and ran out.

"Will you be in school tomorrow?" Zidane called after her but she didn't answer.

"Miss, It's too late for visitors." A nurse said as Garnet went towards the elevator.

"My mother is up there! I want to be with her." Garnet quickly decided to go up the stairs and left the nurse shaking her head at her.

Garnet quietly opened the door and saw her mother asleep looking peaceful in the bed. "Oh mother." She whispered and she ran over and pulled up a chair and took her mother's hand. "I love you mom."

"Miss, wake up." Garnet heard the voice and opened her eyes. It was morning and it looked like she had nodded off. "Ohhh, I have a headache." She said with a groan.

"I can see why." A kind looking man helped her up. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for school uh..."

"Garnet. And yes I suppose that I should but I'm not sure if I should leave my mother!"

"Garnet, your mother seems to be doing a little better. You need to get out. I must insist that you leave for now."

"Oh, all right." Garnet muttered and stood up. "I'll go get ready." A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom looking much more refreshed. "See you later." She said and left the room.

"Hey!" A voice called and Garnet saw Zidane running towards her. "Are you doing alright?"

"I suppose." Garnet answered and Zidane turned her towards him.

"Uh, Garnet I don't think that I want to get in a relationship right now alright? I mean after all I'm still kind of used to you being my cousin! K?"

Garnet felt extremely hurt and felt like he was lying and she nodded. "Fine, if that's the way you feel." She still picked up speed and began running leaving Zidane behind calling, "Garnet!"

Beatrix stepped into Steiner's classroom as he sat grading papers. "What is wrong with the principal of this school?" She asked angrily. "He won't leave me alone."

"Why do you come to me?" Steiner asked coldly. "I can't help you. Maybe you should just quit."

"I'm not a quitter." Beatrix answered and small smile appeared on her face. "Even not on you."

Steiner looked up surprised. "W-what are you talking about?"

"I know that there's something likeable under your cold skin and I'm going to find it!" Beatrix leaned over giving Steiner a pretty good view of her chest. "I love a challenge.

Steiner swallowed and said, "I have a class to teach."

Beatrix straightened up and walked out of the room. "See you later Steiner!" She called with a smile.

Finally another chapter is up! Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own ff9 

"Why do I feel so hurt?" Garnet muttered. "Zidane goes after every girl in school and then he rejects me!"

"Garnet!" Zidane caught up to her and touched her arm. "C'mon you gotta understand my feelings! I don't want to be with you right now!"

"I do. So now you need to understand mine. Leave me alone ok?" Garnet ran ahead and Zidane and he stopped and shook his head.

"Garnet you're back!" Ruby squealed and hugged her. "What's goin on with you and Zidane anyway?"

"Nothing. I don't like him." Garnet answered and turned away leaving Ruby standing alone with a surprised look on her face.

She didn't see Ruby again until lunch and she cornered Garnet. "Now what's the matter? You know that you can't fool me!"

Garnet sighed and followed Ruby to a table. "Zidane said that he isn't ready to go out with me but he might have well had said he hates me! Why do I even like him? He isn't even my type." Garnet sighed and put her head on the table.

"Garnet, you're the prettiest girl in school no matter what the Eiko says." Ruby said sweetly. "And I'm sure that if ya play hard to get then you'll get Zidane. Guys never like girls that throw themselves all over them." Ruby said. "I should know."

"You're right Ruby." Garnet said softly. "It's not like me to go after a guy at all."

"I know hun." Ruby said.

"Yeah, Garland is Kuja's dad." A voice from another table made Garnet's ear perk up.

"How could I have forgotten?" Garnet leaped up and pushed her tray towards a shocked Ruby. "I just realized something! I gotta go I'll call you later!"

"Zidane!" Garnet pushed through a group of kids and grabbed his arm. "I found out where Garland lives!"

"What?" Zidane exclaimed and turn to Garnet his face lighting up. "Where?"

"Well, um, he's Kuja's father." Garnet looked down not sure if she wanted to see Zidane's face. "I forgot, I only met him once when Kuja and I were dating."

"W-What?" Zidane muttered. "You mean that my brother might be Kuja?"

"I don't know. Come by my house after school. I'll make Kuja let us in." Garnet smirked.

That day after school Zidane hesitantly knocked on Garnet's door and she immediately answered it. He bit back a gasp for she had changed out of her normal outfit and was wearing extremely tight pants and a low cut tank top.

"I have to get Kuja to let us in." Was all she said and Zidane slowly nodded.

"This is Kuja's house?" Zidane muttered and he stared at the mansion before them.

"Yes." Garnet answered and rang the doorbell. A servant answered it and glanced at the kids.

"What do you want?" He asked stiffly.

"Is Kuja here?" Garnet asked and the servant nodded and stepped away from the door.

"Who is it?" A voice called and Kuja came down the streets and looked up. "G-Garnet?" He asked his eyes widening at the sight of her.

"Hello Kuja." Garnet said seductively, making Zidane raise his eyebrows. "Zidane would like to see your father, Garland. But while he's doing that you might need to keep me busy."

Kuja opened his mouth to refuse, for he hated Zidane but Garnet batted her eyelashes at him and he nodded. "My dad's office is up those stairs first door to the left." Kuja said coldly. "You have to come with me Garnet, to my room."

Garnet nodded and whispered to Zidane, "Hurry up, I won't let Kuja go to far but you may not have much time."

Zidane nodded and headed up the stairs. With one quick glance back and Garnet.

Kuja pulled Garnet into his room and pushed her into the bed. "What you want to get back together with me now?" He asked angrily.

"No, I just need to keep you busy." Garnet answered with a smile laying out on the bed.

"Keep me busy from what?" Kuja asked suspiciously.

"Oh, Zidane just needs a little time to talk with his fa-I mean Garland." She said and pulled Kuja to her.

Please hurry up Zidane! She thought as Kuja put his hands around her waist. And laid his lips on hers.

"Come in." A deep voice said as Zidane knocked on the door. He opened and the man sitting at the desk frowned at him. "Who the heck are you?" He asked and Zidane closed the door.

"My name is Zidane sir, I came to talk to you about something." Zidane said slowly.

"Zidane?" Garland looked startled at the name. "What do you want? I'm a busy man and don't have time for silly interruptions."

"This won't take long sir." Zidane answered and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. It was the adoption papers with Garland's signature on them. "Would you look at this?"

Garland stared at the papers and then pushed them back towards Zidane. "What do you want? I don't know what you're trying to prove." He looked like a trapped animal the way his eyes darted around the room as if looking for an escape.

"I'm your son. I'm Zidane Tribal." Zidane said as the man angrily stood up.

"You were my son once. I disowned you!" Garland said angrily and stood up. "You were the reason my wife died! Giving birth to you!"

Zidane swallowed quickly. "No. It wasn't my fault." Was all he could say as Garland walked over to him.

"You leave Kuja and me alone do you understand?" Garland said. "I am not your true Father. Go back to that Cid who adopted you. You are not my son. You were the reason she died!"

Zidane was so angry that he punched Garland in the gut. "I hate you!" He cried. "I just wanted to see who my real father was!"

Garland picked up Zidane by his shirt and walked out the room. "Get out or I'll call the police!" He said and tossed Zidane into the stairs.

"U-Uh." Zidane muttered and stood up and it looked as if it pained him to do so. "I won't be coming back you idiot!" He said. He leaped up and ran down the stairs. "Garnet?" He called and opened the door.

"Get off me Kuja!" Garnet was screaming as Kuja kept trying to unbutton her shirt.

"You know you want me babe." He whispered into her ear.

"No I don't!" Garnet said and finally managed to push him off her. "Goodbye you fool!"

Zidane grabbed Garnet's hand and they ran out the door and didn't see Garland standing at the top of the stairs watching them with a dark look in his eyes.

"Are you alright Zidane?" Garnet asked and then Zidane put his hands in his face and began to cry silently.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own ff9!

"Zidane!" Garnet whispered as they walked over to the car and Zidane stared at the ground trying to hide his face. "We need to get out of here I despise Kuja and Garland doesn't seem to be to fond of you."

"I noticed. The fact that he threw me unto the stairs is kind of a hint." Zidane said quietly and he started up the car and they quickly got out of there.

"Sorry Zidane I didn't mean to put it that way." Garnet said as they drove along.

"Whatever." He muttered and soon they came to the hospital. "I figured that since you haven't seen your Mom for a couple days you should probably go and check out how she's doing."

"Oh I must go see her!" Garnet said and Zidane nodded. Garnet stepped out and turned to Zidane. "I am sorry about this Zidane. But you don't need Garland you have wonderful parents!"

He nodded and actually smiled slightly. "Right. See ya later Garnet." He said and drove off without waiting for an answer.

"Gosh he's depressed. Why does he have to have a real father as bad as Garland?" Garnet said with a sigh as she walked into the hospital.

The nurse up at the desk recognized her and called, "Hello Miss Garnet!" And she smiled briefly at her.

"How is my mother doing?" Garnet asked and the nurse glanced down at her desk before looking up and pointing to the elevator.

"Go and see for yourself." The nurse said with a small smile and Garnet nodded though she was worried.

"Mother! You're sitting up in bed all by yourself!" Garnet cried as she saw her mother sitting up in bed reading.

"Garnet, you're back!" She said as Garnet ran to her and threw her arms around her neck. "I'm missed you honey." She said as Garnet cried into her chest.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here lately Mom, But wait till you hear what's been going on with Zidane."

A few hours later Brahne was asleep after she and Garnet had spent time talking about everything that had been happening that week (Except for the kiss) and Garnet sat in the room just staring at her mother and dosing off slightly.

"Miss, you need to leave now visiting hours are over. And your mother won't want you staying too late." A voice said and she saw the nurse standing over her.

"All right tell my mother that I'll be coming by tomorrow to see her." She groggily stood up but the nurse stopped her.

"You won't need to do that." The nurse answered. "Your mother is leaving the hospital tomorrow. She is going home and is going to have a private nurse."

Though Garnet was tired her eyes lit up and she nodded. "That's so wonderful I was afraid she wouldn't make it after the accident."

The nurse nodded and answered, "We'll be driving her home tomorrow so she'll see you then, you might want to stay at home so that you can take care of her when she first gets there."

Garnet nodded and walked home though it took a while and opened the door and was surprised to her a slight noise in the living room. "Hello?" She called and was shocked to find Zidane sitting on the couch watching TV with a few beer cans next to him. "What in the world are you doing!" She screamed and he lazily looked up at her.

"Hey Babe." He said and Garnet could tell that he was drunk.

"What are you doing in my house?" Garnet cried and even he could tell how angry she was.

"Listen, I just need a place to stay the night. Marcus and Cinna ain't in town right now and Blank is mad at me for some crappy reason. &#$ to him." Zidane muttered and Garnet rolled her eyes.

"You get out of my house right now! My mother is coming home tomorrow and she would have a heart attack if she found you here! And I can't believe that you broke into my house."

"No." Zidane answered with the familiar smirk on his face. "And the door was unlocked anyway." He said as he slightly slurred his words.

"Aughhh!" Garnet screamed and ran over to punch him for she was so angry and she found herself pinned to the ground. "Get off me!" She gasped and Zidane said quietly into her ear,

"Look I just need a place to stay tonight, and I'll leave in the morning." Zidane still hadn't got off her and Garnet could tell that whatever he had been drinking was getting to him.

"We're talking tomorrow when you're not so out of it! Not please get off me so that you can get to sleep! I don't want to have to carry you there myself!" Garnet said and Zidane slowly rolled off of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Garnet!" He muttered as she helped him get unto the couch. "I'm going to try to talk to my parents tomorrow."

Garnet grabbed a blanket and put it around him and as she leaned over him he grabbed her and pressed her lips to his. "You're drunk Zidane. I know that you don't really mean it." She said sadly as she pulled away and turned off the lights. "Good night, see you in the morning." She said and she walked off to her room.

Garnet opened her eyes and glanced around the room. "I have to get Zidane out of here before my Mom gets home." Was the first thing she said as she got up and threw a robe over her silky nightgown. "I can't walk around in just my nightgown." She said and quickly ran downstairs.

"Wake up Zidane." She said and was shocked as he grabbed her and pulled her to him. His eyes weren't even open and she couldn't help but giggle quietly.

No, you have to hurry Garnet! She thought and began to shake Zidane. "Wake up! I mean it." He finally opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Why are you sleeping with me? Am I that inresistable?" He asked and she blushed.

"I-I'm not, I was trying to get you up but you grabbed me! Now let me go." She commanded and he did.

"It's not like I mind." He said with a wink and Garnet sighed. He was treating her just like every other girl at school. Like he didn't think she was special at all.

"You have to get out now. You promised." Garnet said with a hint of anger in her voice. "Please! I don't want my Mom to ground me the first thing that she gets here!"

"Oh all right." Zidane got up and stretched and sighed. "Thanks for letting me stay here Garnet. I'm going to go see my parents since they're probably really worried."

"All right Zidane." She said quietly. And couldn't help but admire him as he walked out the door.

He left and she sat on the couch alone until she heard the slam of the door and saw the nurse bringing her mother up in a wheelchair and she squealed with glee. "You're here!"

A/N: That's all for now! Review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible! I need to think of some more ideas! LOL.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own ff9 (sigh)

"It's so good to be home." Brahne sighed with contentment. "I have missed you so much Garnet." She took Garnet into a hug.

"Where will I be staying?" The nurse asked primly and Garnet glanced at her suddenly noticing that she had come into the room with her.

"The first room down the hallway to the left." Garnet answered as she eyed the woman. She looked to be in her 40's and had gray-brownish hair that was pulled into a bun. She didn't look like the nicest person in the world.

"I will go put my stuff away and will attend to you Miss Brahne shortly." She said and walked off.

Garnet and Brahne could barely, hold back there laughter and Garnet said, "Mom I'll help you to your room. You'll be sleeping downstairs while you're getting well so you won't have to climb up and down the stairs."

"Oh thank you Garnet. My gosh I already feel tired and I haven't done anything." Garnet helped her to bed and she had no sooner shut the door when the nurse came back out.

"What have you done? Where is your mother? I am to be taking care of her not you." She glared very darkly at Garnet.

"Excuse me? My mother went to bed if you don't mind and you have no business bossing me around." Garnet put her hands on her hips and smirked at the nurse.

"I see. Well as long as I'm living here which will be a couple weeks you must respect my rules. And you can call me Ms. Faust."

"Uh, right whatever but you won't be bossing me around. I gotta go I'll be back later." Garnet practically ran out the house and hoped that her mother would be safe with the weirdo.

At Garlands house 

"No." Garland put his head in his hands and began to cry silently. "This cannot be. I can't believe it."

"Father!" Kuja ran into the room and put his hand on his shoulder. "What in the world is the matter?"

"Kuja, I was at the doctor's this afternoon and I found out something terrible. I have a brain tumor and there is nothing they can do to stop it. I will die within a few months."

"No." Kuja cried and sank to his knees. "I will be left alone? What will I do? You can't leave me father. I don't want to be without you!"

"You wouldn't be alone if your mother was alive." Garland looked up with an angry glint in his eye.

"You mean...? Father I don't think this is a good idea."

"I won't be able to die in peace Kuja if Zidane is left alive. He ruined everything for this family and I want him dead! I hate him more then you could ever imagine and I want to kill him as my last deed on this earth and I want you to help me."

"But, I could be sent to jail for this! This is a huge risk." Kuja cried nervously. "

"Kuja, don't you want to make your dying father's last wish come true? I will be the one to kill him not you. And we will use the girl I saw with him to lure him to me!"

"Oh all right Father. I suppose that I couldn't live with myself if I went against your wishes as you died."

"That's my son. So here is must we must do..."

"Oh my gosh." Garnet muttered, as the Faust woman or whatever her name was bossed her around.

"How dare you not put your dish away! It makes more work for me now do it." She glared at Garnet.

Finally Garnet turned to her, "Aren't you getting paid for looking after my Mom and cleaning the house?"

"Well, I-I."

"Then shouldn't you actually be doing it? Stop bossing me around and keep your crap to yourself. Your time working here is about up and you want to be paid don't you?"

She nodded meekly and Garnet walked away shaking her head. "I am really hoping that my mom hurries up and gets better soon. I can't put up with the old lady for much longer!"

There was a dance being put on at school a few days later and Garnet attended of course. She was wearing a blue skirt and a blue tank top. Simple but fashionable at the same time, She met Ruby at the doorsteps and they quickly went in.

"You won't believe the latest gossip!" Ruby exclaimed as they walked over to the counter.

"What?"

"Beatrix and Steiner like each other! I've heard that they ever went on a date last night. Lani saw them."

Garnet practically choked on her drink. "What? Steiner hasn't even looked at a woman since he broke up with that one chick."

"Well he sure does look at this one! Can you blame him? I really like Beatrix she's so fashionable and a great teacher!"

_Where Beatrix and Steiner are talking at the other end of the room:_

"Thanks for taking me to dinner last night Steiner." Beatrix said softly as she smiled at him.   
"Yah sure." Steiner muttered. He had actually asked Beatrix to dinner and they had actually had a pretty good time. But he was almost embarrassed to let anyone know that he had been on a date. "Are you embarrassed of being with me Steiner?" Beatrix suddenly asked looking up at him. "Why would I be embarrassed of you? You're gorgeous and smart and you're the greatest woman that I've ever met." When he realized what he had said he immediately turned red. 

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Beatrix asked with a smile.

"I-I..." Steiner stammered as Beatrix grabbed his shirt and pulled him out into the hallway.

"There's Zidane!" Garnet squealed as she started to run but stopped herself and began to walk. She stopped for a moment and admired him from afar. His hair was crazy as usual and he was dressed in his usual baggy clothes. Yet he was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

He saw her and smiled. "Hey Garnet." He said as he walked up to her. "So, uh how's your Mom doing?"

"She's doing pretty good I'll be thrilled when the crazy nurse leaves. She such a pain in the butt."

"Yeah I understand." We had a nurse awhile back and I was counting the days until she left."

Garnet just smiled and glanced over at the dance floor. "You want to dance?" She asked with a smile and he smiled back. "I wanna but I gotta go make things right with Blank ya know? He's all mad at me for a dumb reason and I don't want to lose our friendship. Hopefully later."

Garnet nodded. She walked over by the door and suddenly an arm grabbed her and pulled her outside. "H-" She tried to scream but a rag was held over her mouth and nose.

_I shouldn't breathe its probably poison _Garnet thought and suddenly she looked up to see who it was. It was Kuja.

"It's not that it's personal Garnet my love." Kuja said sweetly. "But it was my dying father's last wish. Don't worry you won't be harmed. Unless I do the harming myself. And you might as well take a breath since I'm not going to let go until you do."

Garnet couldn't hold her breath any longer and she took a quick breath and immediately felt dizzy and couldn't even stand up. "Kuja, I truly despise you." She muttered as she fell over and he caught her and swung her over his shoulder.

"I have worse things to worry about then you hating me Garnet." Kuja answered as he walked towards his car.

Garnet could feel herself losing consciousness and tried to kick but couldn't move. "Zidane..." She whispered and Kuja heard her and slapped her in the face quickly.

"Hey man what are you doing with her?" A voice called and Kuja quickly turned around.

"My girlfriend has just had a little too much to drink!" He answered and the guy laughed as if he understood.

Kuja set Garnet down in the back of his car. "Sleep well my love for you won't be feeling very well when you regain consciousness." And Garnet didn't hear anything more.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own ff9!

"Zidane." Garnet muttered as she opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room. "What happened?" She sat up and winced holding a hand to her forehead. "Oh I have such a headache!"

"You're finally awake." A voice said and as light filled the room she saw that she was in a sort of basement.

"Who the heck would kidnap me and then put me in a basement with a TV and the works?" Garnet muttered and she turned and groaned. _Kuja that's who._

"I am glad to see that you have finally regained consciousness. I was afraid that you wouldn't and we would have a wait a very long time to complete our plan."

"What are you talking about? I don't know what you did but I demand for you to let me out."

Kuja laughed. "Darling you've been kidnapped. You've been out of it for 3 days now. In fact lets turn on the TV and go to the news."

Garnet watched horrified as she saw her picture on TV. "Miss Garnet Alexandros has been missing for three days. She was last seen at a dance where friends say that she just disappeared. A necklace belonging to her was found on the ground at the back of the building."

Kuja turned it off before she could see more. "So you see? I am not lying. Don't worry we aren't planning to hurt you unless you don't cooperate. My father is dying and his last wish is to kill Zidane. And you will be what lures him to us. We don't want to just go up and kill him, making you suffer a bit won't be that terrible anyway."

"You son of..." Garnet started but Kuja slapped her before she could finish.

"I would not talk that way to me if I were you. After all I hold your life in my hands." Suddenly he pressed his lips to hers and she tried to push him away.

"I hate you!" She screamed as he ran his hand down her side. What she didn't know was that Garland was on the other end of the door and was holding a phone out towards them.

"I told you that I was holding her Zidane." He said into the phone. "And I'm not afraid to kill her. Garnet!" He called down the stairs and both stopped. "How do you like our humble home?"

Garnet saw the phone and knew that Zidane was on the phone. "Don't come Zidane! Don't listen to him!" She screamed and Kuja slapped her again even harder.

The door shut and Garnet collapsed to the ground sobbing her heart out. "Why are you doing this you bastard?" She cried.

Kuja actually sobered for a moment. "I have to. I can't deny my father his last wish. I plan to kill myself anyway after he dies. At least we will both die in peace knowing that Zidane is dead. If father can't kill him then I will."

"It's not worth it. Garland would have killed you if you had been born second." He just wants to blame someone for the death of his wife although it couldn't have been stopped."

Kuja snarled at her. "He would have never killed me! I don't care what you say either."

He stood up. "You'll be staying in this basement until tomorrow which is when Zidane is supposed to come or we kill you. There is no way to get out for we will lock the door." He snarled again and leaned over and kissed her.

Garnet slapped him angrily and he laughed. "Is that all you can do? You know you still want me."

"Oh really?" Garnet drew back and kicked him in the stomach and he fell to the ground in pain. "Ha!" She laughed and ran past him towards the stairs. _Maybe I can get out!_ She thought _that wasn't very hard if so._ She got to the top and turned around and there stood Garland.

"You don't think I wasn't listening to the whole conversation?" He laughed and pushed her to the ground. "I talked to Zidane. He didn't agree to come but I know he will. He knows that I want to kill him but he cares for you also." Garland kicked her and she fell down one of the stairs before she caught the rail to the side. "If you try to escape then I will kill you. And in case you don't believe me..." He kicked her again and Garnet fell down the stairs and Kuja smirked at her when she fell to the bottom. He kicked her aside and walked back up.

"Z-Zidane." Garnet moaned and tried to get up but couldn't. "I can't believe those lunatics." She pulled herself across the floor and managed to climb unto the couch. _I have to do something._ She thought but decided to rest for a moment.

It was actually a few hours later when she opened her eyes again. She groaned trying to ignore her aching body and she sat up and looked around. A cold sandwich sat in front of her and she quickly reached for it and eat it

"Oh crap Kuja probably put something in there." She groaned and looked around. "There's nothing I can do, Zidane is going to die because of me and I never really got to tell him how I felt about him..."

She softly began to cry as she fell asleep. "I'm so helpless..."

A/N: Sorry that it's so short but I couldn't think of anything else! The next chapter will be up soon, I hope! Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy 9! A/N: All right finally the next chapter! Sorry that I took so long to update! By the way I know that I said that Garnet was kidnapped for about a total of 5 days but it was more like two. Thanks!   
The day after the party 

"Ugh." Zidane muttered as he opened his eyes and looked around the room. "What a party. I should've slept in longer it's only noon." He got up and lazily went downstairs to get something to eat. Before he could get anything, the phone rang and he reached over for it.

"Zidane? Is that you? Oh my gosh we haven't been able to find Garnet since last night!" The alarm in Ruby's voice was easy to detect and Zidane immediately forgot about eating.

"W-What do you mean, I don't see how she could be just missing! She was fine."

"She is just missing! I saw her go outside last night and I figured that she went home. But no one's found her this morning and... oh Zidane meet me in front of the school ok." Ruby hung up and Zidane stared at the phone for a moment.

"Oh Garnet...If I would've danced with you would this have happened?" He muttered. _No I shouldn't blame myself...She's probably fine._

"Zidane!" Ruby greeted him as he walked up to her. "Look what I found in back of the building!" She held out an object and Zidane had to look twice before he realized what it was.

"Garnet's necklace!"

"She never takes it off. I believe that she's been kidnapped Zidane."

"Ruby, I need to go home I'll see you later." Zidane took off and left Ruby standing in shock.

"Don't you care about her? She cares about you but you don't deserve her at all!" She yelled back at him but he didn't turn around.

"I can believe this is happening." Zidane groaned as he fell unto his bed. "Who the heck would go as low as to kidnap Garnet? I mean I just can't think of anyone who would do it!"

Suddenly the phone rang and it startled Zidane so much that he fell off his bed and quickly leaped back up and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" He said as he pulled himself back up on the bed.

"I have her."

"Garland!" Zidane hissed into the phone instantly recognizing his voice. "What's wrong with you and what are you talking about?"

"Your girlfriend of course. You know the gorgeous black haired girl with whom Kuja is having quite a good time right now."

Zidane swallowed and quickly answered, "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh really?" Though Zidane couldn't see it Garland smiled into the phone. "Then I suppose that you won't care what I do with Garnet? Oh dear the name slipped out."

"Garnet?" Zidane gasped before he could stop himself. "I don't think that you really have her."

"I told you that I was holding her Zidane. And I'm not afraid to kill her. Garnet!" As he held the phone away Zidane heard her voice.

"Don't come Zidane, don't listen to him!" She screamed and Zidane heard a loud slap.

"Garnet!" He yelled.

"You listen to me Zidane!" Garland hissed into the phone. "You need to be here by noon tomorrow. If you're even a minute late then its farewell to your little Garnet. And oh yes, Don't even think about telling anyone that I'm keeping her and don't bring anyone with you. I'll be watching for you and if I see you with anyone it's goodbye for Garnet." He hung up and left Zidane staring at the phone.

"What the heck as I'm gonna do? I don't deserve her so why should I go after her?" He whispered as he put his head in his hands. _Because she needs you. And you love her!_ "Yeah yeah all right." Zidane muttered.

"Blank you gotta get over here quick!" Zidane said into the phone a few minutes later. "Hurry up!"

"Zidane!" Blank slid into the room and stared at his friend. "What's wrong?" He asked after seeing his face.

"I know what happened to Garnet." Zidane whispered.

"WHAT?" Blank cried and gasped for breath. "What are you talking about?"

"Blank if you don't keep this a secret Garnet could die. Promise me that you won't tell anyone." Zidane looked up into his face.

Blank sighed and finally nodded. "I promise that I won't tell anyone. Not even Ruby."

"Garland is keeping her. He said that I have to come to his house tomorrow and not tell anyone if I'm gonna save her. He must have something up his sleeve."

"He probably wants to kill ya man!" Blank said a serious expression on his face for once.

"Yeah I kind of figured that." Zidane said with a hollow laugh. "I'm going at 12:00 tomorrow. Call the police at 12:05, that should give me enough time to get her."

"Well... All right Zidane but I really hope that nothing happens to you."

No...Please this can't be happening...Zidane! 

"NO!" Garnet cried as she sat up. "What happened?" _Oh...It was just a nightmare. I saw Zidane in a pool of blood and I was right next to him! Oh my gosh what if it was a sign?_

Suddenly the door swung open and Kuja came running down the stairs. Without a word he grabbed Garnet's arm and swung her over his shoulder. "He lied to me! The bastard lied!"

"What?"

"You'll see later I'm sure. But I hate my father!"

"Kuja you're acting like you've gone mad what's wrong with you? KUJA!" Garnet screamed as he threw her into his room and locked the door. "NO! Zidane can't be killed!" She screamed.

_12:00 _

Zidane quietly opened the door without bothering to ring the doorbell. _Yeah right. I sure that it wasn't left unlocked for no reason._

"Garnet?" He called but he couldn't hear anything. He listened carefully and thought that he heard a muffled yell. Zidane ran down the hall and saw that the door to Kuja's room was locked. He remembered it from the last time they had been there. "Garnet, are you there?" He yelled.

"Zidane? You came?" Garnet gasped.

"Stand back from the door!" Zidane walked back and then ran with all his might into the door and it slammed open. "Are you all right?"

"Zidane." Garnet threw her arms around his neck. "You shouldn't have come." She started too lean in to kiss him but he turned his head away.

"You think that I was just gonna let them kill you? C'mon let's get the heck out of here." Zidane pulled away from her and took his hand and pulled her out of the room. .

"Going so quickly?" A voice from behind them called.

They both turned around and inwardly groaned when they saw it was Garland.

"You didn't think that I was actually going to let you live did you Zidane?" Garland pulled out a gun that he had been hiding. "Step away from him Garnet."

"Just do it. He's not kidding." Zidane whispered and Garnet slowly took a few steps back.

"Don't you dare shoot Father!" Kuja appeared at the top of the stairs with a knife in his hand. "I found something interesting on your desk last night. A clean bill of health! You lied to me to get me to help you!" He ran down the stairs and stood ready with the knife.

Garland had turned around and looked confused. "W-What do you think that you're doing?"

"You were going to ditch this place and leave me in jail weren't you? You don't have any kind of sickness!" Kuja gripped the knife even tighter.

"You shut you or I'll shoot you!" Garland pointed the gun at him.

"And let Zidane escape? I'm quite disappointed in you Father. Even though I hate to call you that!"

They had failed to notice that both Garnet and Zidane was quietly inching towards the door.

But Garland saw them in the corner of his eye and turned around. "You get back over here!"

Garnet swallowed and looked up at Zidane confused as they walked back.

"Now I will shoot Zidane. I would rather see him die then Kuja!"

"FREEZE!" A call from outside came and Garland's eyes widened with horror.

The front door slammed open and Zidane sighed with relief. Blank had done it.

The police began to storm in and demanded that Kuja and Garland drop the weapons.

"I'm innocent! He dragged me into it." Kuja whined as he dropped his knife and backed away.

Garland stared at Zidane. "I'll probably be spending the rest of my life in jail..." He muttered and made a decision.

"Drop the gun!" The man ordered.

Garland smirked and pointed the gun at Zidane. "Yeah right." He muttered and pulled the trigger.

_I shouldn't have just stood there...The most terrible pain that I've ever felt hit me as the bullet did. I heard Garnet scream as I sank to the ground. I heard another gunshot but couldn't see who it was. I could feel my blood seeping out of my body. I felt someone's hand on my face. It's Garnet...I'm lying in a pool of blood, my own blood. Why is she putting his fingers over my stomach? Everything is fading away but...I have...to live._


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy 9

A/N: Hmm...I'm not sure if I like this chapter. It was pretty hard to write and I assure you that the next chapter is going to be a LOT better!

_I thought that I saw it coming. Garland hesitated and then pointed the gun at Zidane. And he pulled the trigger._

"Zidane!" Garnet screamed, watching in horror as he sank to the ground.

One of the police didn't hesitate and shot at Garland but missed.

"Don't bother." Garland smirked. He then held the gun up to his forehead. He glanced at Kuja for a moment and then closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

Garnet screamed again and managed to pull away from the woman that was holding his arms. Garnet ran over to Zidane and kneeled down beside him. "Zidane?" She whispered but he didn't answer. Garnet didn't hesitate and slowly ripped open his shirt and began to cry harder when she saw his wound.

She then did the only thing she could think of. She put her hand over it to stop the bleeding. "You can't die Zidane...Please don't leave me." Garnet whispered.

"The ambulance should be here soon...Gosh it doesn't look good...What should we do?"

Garnet heard whispers but no one was trying to help Zidane. She could see the blood seeping through her fingers and she ripped off the bottom of her shirt and pressed that against his stomach.

Suddenly she felt someone trying to pull her away from him. "Get away from me!" She cried.

"We have to get him into the ambulance." Garnet looked up and saw a nurse standing over her.

"I-I don't want to leave him." Garnet whispered.

"You have to for his own sake. We have to try to save him."

"I won't leave him!" Garnet yelled, not pulling her hands off the wound.

"Yes you will." The nurse nodded at the man to the left of her and he came over and pulled Garnet off Zidane.

"No!" Garnet cried. "I-I love him." She began to cry even harder as they loaded Zidane unto the ambulance.

"Zidane!" Garnet cried as the man let go off her and she sank to the ground. She felt so alone. She heard the people talking around her but she didn't bother to pay attention. "I need you!" She screamed not caring how strange she must've looked.

"Garnet." She felt strong arms pull her up and she looked and found herself looking into Blank's eyes. "W-wha?" She muttered as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Zidane made me promise not to come but I had to. I knew that he was going to get himself in trouble." Blank whispered.

Garnet turned and saw Ruby standing behind him. "It's a little too late for you to save him." Garnet answered the tears not stopping from running down her face.

"Yeah I know...But at least we can help you."

"Garnet we need to get you to the hospital." Ruby said softly as she came behind Blank. "You're been through a lot and they need to check on you."

Garnet turned around and gave Kuja one last look as he was being pushed into the police car. "He's gonna die Garnet! My father made sure of that." Kuja yelled before his head disappeared under the top of the car and Garnet began to cry even harder.

_The next morning_

Garnet opened her eyes and looked around confused for a moment of where she was. _Oh yes I'm in the hospital, that's just wonderful. _She then saw her mother sleeping in a nearby chair and the events of the day before rushed back to her and she swallowed quickly.

Blank and Ruby had got a cab and they'd ridden to the hospital. The rest of the day had been a blur. Brahne had come to see her of course and before long she was given a drug to help her sleep.

"I've gotta go see Zidane." Garnet said to herself and then leaped out of bed and stopped at the door to blow Brahne a kiss.

"I'm afraid that I can't let you go up there in extensive care." The nurse at answered. "In fact, you shouldn't even be out of your bed."

Garnet had to go down to the first floor and ask where Zidane was. But this stupid nurse didn't look like she was going to budge.

"Please let me go up there! I need to see Zidane...I love him!"

"Uh huh." The nurse answered turning back to her work. "Only family members can see him."

"BUT HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY LEFT!" Garnet screamed shocking herself and the people in the waiting room. "He's all alone! If he doesn't have anyone by his side he's going to die. He needs his friends. Please..."

The nurse hesitated and then sighed. "He's in room 312 on the top floor."

"Oh thank you." Garnet said as she rushed off.

Garnet stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. She then slowly pushed open the door. She was greeted with the sound on a beeping as she peeked inside.

Garnet didn't hesitate as she walked over and pulled a chair over to Zidane's bed. Zidane was hooked up to a lot of tubes she could tell. And that was probably much all she could tell. Garnet wasn't planning on being a nurse.

"H-Hi." She whispered but there was no answer of course. She ran her hand over his face and shivered when she discovered how cold his skin was.

"He's lost a lot of blood." A voice from the doorway startled Garnet as she turned around and saw a young doctor coming into the room. "In fact we need to get some in him soon. We may need some people to donate for him."

Garnet didn't hesitate. "I will."

"Well first we need to find out if you're the right type. Then of course you can."

It turned out that Garnet was the same blood type and she donated some blood. She didn't leave his side for the rest of the week barely even eating anything.

_1 week later_

"Garnet you need to go back to school!" The exasperated Brahne cried at Garnet.

"I don't want to leave his side." Garnet argued back.

"That's the problem! You haven't left his side. Look Garnet...This is hard for me to say but...The doctors think that he may have entered a coma. Who knows if he'll ever wake up. You're going to get really sick if you don't get out!"

Garnet put her head in her hands and began to cry softly. A few minutes later she looked back up. "You're right. I'll try to go to school."

The setting at the school was solemn. Garnet had been on the news though she hadn't said much. No one knew what was going to happen to Kuja yet either. A few days earlier Garnet had even been tested to make sure that Kuja hadn't raped her but it had been negative.

"Hey Garnet." She turned around and saw Eiko standing there looking embarrassed. "I-I know that we h-haven't been the best of friends but I-I'm really sorry. And it's so embarrassing to know that the guy I made out with is like... A psycho!

"I forgive you." Garnet answered quietly and walked on to her class, not wanting to say anything else before she lashed out at Eiko.

The rest of the day, school went on like that. No one seemed to know what to say around Garnet. After all, none of them had ever been kidnapped and had seen one of their classmates close to death.

"So, how are you doing?" Ruby asked as she sat with Garnet at lunch.

"Let's see...Right now your almost the only one that's talked to me, I miss Zidane so much that I feel like my heart's been ripped open and I'm way behind in all my classes. Besides that everything is awesome."

Ruby couldn't help but laugh sadly. "I can't believe that you've fallen for that guy so badly...How much do you love him?"

"Right now?" Garnet asked and Ruby nodded. "Right now...I feel like I could spend a 1000 years with Zidane and it wouldn't be enough. I know that I'm only 16 but I haven't ever loved anyone like this before." Garnet smile shakily. "And you know what? I've been thinking. We should go on a vacation Ruby. They think that Zidane might not make it and I really need to get away."

"A vacation huh?" Ruby asked. "I think that it's a good idea. I'm sure that my mom would let me take the time off from school and you definitely need to get away."

"Yeah...But only a few days then I have to get back to Zidane."

Ruby laughed softly. "Wow...You sure have fallen hard Garnet. I sure don't feel that way about Blank. I guess that I'm not in love with him then huh?"

"I think that it's different for everyone." Garnet answered as she picked up her tray.

"I hope that you're right. After all...They're both great guys." Ruby sighed and followed Garnet.

After talking it over Garnet and Ruby decided to take a week vacation to Hawaii. Brahne bought the tickets on the Internet knowing that Garnet really needed to get away. It was only a few hours later when Garnet stood by Zidane's bed and said goodbye.

"Zidane...I hope that you won't wake up and hate me but I'm going to leave for a little bit. So..." Garnet leaned down and brushed her lips against his pale cheek.

"Goodbye for now." Garnet whispered. "And please don't die...I-I love you so much." Garnet took one last look at Zidane and followed Ruby out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy 9 

A/N: After reading the last chapter I decided that it made no sense so I decided to make it be a dream instead. Hope you guys like the next chapter!

"Wha?" Garnet cried as she opened her eyes. _Hawaii? What the crap._ "It was all a dream." She muttered. Garnet glanced at the clock sitting by Zidane's bed. It had been two days.

"I went to sleep after I donated my blood." Garnet muttered to herself.

"Garnet I have something for you." The door opened and Brahne walked in a handed her a letter. "It's from Kuja. He's gone to prison but he had this sent to you.

Garnet hesitated and then opened the envolope and began to read the letter.

_Dear Garnet,_

_I know that you'll probably never forgive me for what I did and I don't blame you. It turns out that I'll be spending 10 years in jail. But I deserve it. I did unforgivable things to you and Zidane and I am actually hoping that you guys do end up together. Good bye._

_Kuja_

Garnet sighed and then did the only thing she could think of. She tore the letter in half and threw it into the trash can by the bed.

"Garnet?" Brahne asked confused.

"He's right. I'll probably never forgive him for everything that he's done to me." Garnet took Zidane's hand and kissed it. "Mom I'll be sleeping at home tonight." She said softly.

_3 days later_

It had been the same pattern. Garnet would spend the entire day sitting with Zidane go home and night and then come back the next morning. His condition hadn't changed and no one knew why he hadn't waken up yet.

"His wound is clean and he has regained much of his blood. We don't know why he hasn't woken up unless he's going into a coma." The doctor said and left Garnet sitting by his side.

She sighed. "How much longer Zidane?" She whispered into his ear. "I can't continue like this much longer. I love you so please wake up. Please." She studied his face and began to weep quietly with she saw no change in his expression.

Suddenly a loud beeping went off and immediately nurses rushed in the room. "Get out!" One yelled at Garnet and pushed her out the door.

"Zidane!" Garnet cried as gasped as someone opened the shades showing his pale face. As a nurse came to shut the door the beeping stopped. Garnet felt her blood run cold as the door shut. "No." She whispered as she sank to the ground next to the door. She then buried her head in her hands and began to cry.

"Miss." Garnet heard a voice above her and she looked up to see the nurse. "I'm sorry…" She began and Garnet leaped up and covered her mouth.

"No! He can't be dead!" Garnet tried to get past the nurse but she wouldn't let her past.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused and Garnet just took a few steps back. "How can you take someone's death so lightly?" She cried and turned around. She felt she just had to get out of there. Garnet pushed the doors opened and ran. _Where am I going?_

She next thing she knew she had flung the door of her own house open and ran up to her room sobbing her heart out. "Please no…" She whispered. She didn't know how long she laid there when she had a yell.

"GARNET!"

She slowly got up and wiped her eyes. "Who is it?" She called her voice shaking.

She could hear someone walking up the stairs and Ruby stepped into her room with a smirk on her face. "You can be such a blonde."

"Zidane's dead." Garnet whispered.

"No he's not." Ruby grinned.

Garnet felt like her heart had stopped as she looked up at Ruby disbelief in her face. "W-What?"

"I went by and the nurse explained. She was going to say that She was sorry but you couldn't come in the room. Not that she was sorry that he was dead." Ruby reached her hand out. "Don't you want to come see him? They said that he woke up."

Garnet took a deep breath and for the first time in about a week smiled. "Duh." She answered and took Ruby's hand.

She took a deep breath as she turned the doorknob. Ruby had decided to let her go in first to see him. Garnet opened the door and slowly peeked in. The room seemed lighter and Zidane was resting his eyes closed exactly like the last time Garnet had seen him. She sighed and began to walk over and sat down. "Hey." She whispered and took his hand.

He didn't respond and she laid her head on the bed. Then she felt him sqeeuze her hand. She looked up and saw those beautiful blue eyes twinkling back at her.

"You're not getting rid of my that easily." Zidane whispered.

"I love you." Garnet choked as the words fell out.

"I noticed." Zidane answered and Garnet raised her eyebrows. "All right All right I love you too." He grinned. "Someone needs to come up with a more creative reply to those words."

Garnet didn't answer, she just put her arms around her neck and quickly kissed him. Zidane quietly kissed her back and this was how Ruby found them a few seconds later.

"You two don't waste any time." Ruby answered and they all laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy 9 

Everything had returned too normal. Or… As normal as it ever was. "How do you feel." Garnet asked Zidane as he opened his eyes.

"We shouldn't have stayed up watching so many movies." Zidane yawned and sat up on the couch.

"I know but… I enjoy every second that I have with you." Garnet said softly as she shyly looked down at her hands. "It's only been a few days since you woke up. And… you know… I didn't think that you were going to."

"And miss being with you? Never in a million years." Zidane grinned as he leaned over and kissed her.

Garnet melted into the kiss and reached up to touch his face. The phone rang and they pulled away from each other sadly. Garnet answered the phone even though Zidane hadn't released the grip that he nowhad around her waist.

"Hey Garnet." A quietvoice from the other end said.

"You." She answered coldly hating the sound of her voice. She didn't want him to know that he affected her.

"Did you get my letter?" Kuja asked softly.

"Yes and I threw it away. Now leave me alone. You've caused me more then enough trouble and I don't want to hear from you... You're such a horrible bastard!"

"I'm sorry… I wish I could take away all the pain that I've caused you Garnet… I still love you."

"Well I hate you and that's not going to change!"Garnet answered.

Zidane leaned over and said into the phone, "Leave us alone Kuja… Even when you do get out of jail we don't want to see you... Even though that's luckily going to be a pretty long time."

"Zidane?" Kuja's voice didn't sound surprised. "So you are alive… I knew that you would make it. After all you did have Garnet waiting for you… Who could pass up on that?"

"Goodbye Kuja." Garnet answered but before she hung up she heard Kuja say softly, "Please… Forgive me."

"I don't think that he'll bother us again." Zidane said softly and Garnet didn't answer as she just looked out the window. Zidane could sense that something was wrong so he didn't mention the phone call again.

1 month later

"I can't believe they're getting married!" Ruby cried, She was sitting next to Garnet at the wedding of Steiner and Beatrix.

"I'll say… I mean its Steiner!" Garnet cried and blushed when heads turned to look at her.

"What an unlikely couple... And I can't believe that he managed to sang such a looked like Beatrix!"Zidane muttered and Garnet nodded and poked him in the ribs."

"I'll say!" Blank cried a moment later and they turned and said, "Shh!" to him. He turned red embarrased that it had taken him so long to catch on to the joke.

ThenBeatrix beganto come down the aisle. The wedding went pretty smoothly and everyone tried not to laugh as Steiner's face turned red when he leaned in to kiss her.

Garnet closed her eyes as she danced with Zidane later that night. No words were spoken between them and eventhough Garnet tried not to her thoughts kept drifting to Kuja. _My ex-boyfriend is in jail… Years of his life are going to be spent in that prison…And it wasn't really even his fault._ "Yes it is!" Garnet said out loud and Zidane looked at her confused.

"What is?" He asked.

"N-Nothing. I was just thinking." Garnet whispered, looking down at the floor.

"Kuja?" Zidane asked smiling at the shocked expression on Garnet's face when she looked up at him.

"How did you know? I didn't say anything about him!"

"I saw your face after you hung up the phone the other day… So what's up?"

Garnet looked up at his caring face and took a deep breath. "I-I almost feel like it's my fault that everything happened to him. Does he deserve to be in jail or what?" Garnet bit her lip to keep from crying.

Zidane shook his head. "He was responsible for his own decisions. He got what he deserved Garnet."

"Yeah! You're right Zidane!" Garnet looked up her eyes looking brighter. "I can't believe that I even thought about it… After everything that he put us through… Thanks." Garnet smiled up at Zidane and he responded by giving her a quick kiss.

_1 month later_

"Where are you taking me Zidane?" Garnet giggled as they drove in his car.

"It's a surprise." He answered with a small smile. "And stop trying to guess because you're not going to figure it out!"

"This has been such a wonderful birthday…" Garnet said softly. "It was so wonderful being with all my friends."

Zidane justsmiled and they drove in silence as Garnet tried to figure out where he was taking her. He had told her to pack enough stuff to stay somewhere a couple days but she couldn't figure out where they were going. Garnet shrugged and closed her eyes deciding to get some sleep.

"We're here." Zidane's voice awakened her and Garnet sat up in the seat. And thenshe gasped. They were parked in front of the ocean where a small cabin was. It was beautiful and Garnet put her hand over her mouth.

"Happy Birthday." Zidane whispered leaning over and kissing her cheek softly.

"It's so, so… beautiful!" Garnet didn't try to stop the tears that began to run down her cheeks.

Zidane didn't say a word. He just stepped out of the car and walked over to Garnet's side. He opened the door and offered her his hand. "Come with me?"

Garnet nodded and took his hand as he helped her up. She followed Zidane and they walked over to where the cabin stood.

"It's small but it should be pretty cozy!" Zidane pulled her into the cabin and she laughed.

It was small but it was so cute. She noticed that there was one bedroom but there were 2 beds. She grinned at how thoughtful he had been.

"So what do you think?" Zidane whispered the boyish grin not leaving his face.

"It's adorable!" Garnet squealed and threw her arms around Zidane. "You are the most thoughtful, kind, loving guy ever!"

"You can continue… I don't mind." Zidane said and Garnet just laughed and hit him lightlyin the chest. "C'mon… We should get your stuff out of the car." Garnet nodded not able to say anything. How many guys would go through the trouble of doing something like this for their girlfriend?

"Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" Zidane asked and Garnet nodded and pulled her shoes off and they walked off.

He put his arm around her waist and Garnet looked around noticing that they weren't the only ones around. There were little cabins lined all along the beach and she was relived. She wouldn't have felt safe if they would've been alone some place. "This is so romantic Zidane." Garnet said as she looked up and grinned at him.

"I'm glad that you think so… You know it's hard to explain Garnet but… You're so special that I feel like I could never do enough for you. If I could I would give you the world."

Garnet jumped up andkissed him so hard they both fell to the ground. Of course it didn't hurt since the sand was so soft and after a few secondsthey pulled away from each other laughing. They turned around and saw there were some kids standing therestaring at them looking grossed out. Garnet blushed and Zidane just rolled his eyes and pulled himself up and helped her up.

"I don't need the world." Garnet said softly. "I have you."_ Gosh how much mushier could I get?_ Garnet thought.

Zidane just grinned and said, "Let's race back to the cabin."

"Fine." Garnet grinned and took off before he could say anything else.

"Hey!" He yelled and took off after her. Even though she had a head start she wasn't fast enough and Zidane beat her easily.

"Fine… You win... Andit's pretty sad considering the fact that you were the one that was in a coma not very long ago!"Garnet gasped for breath and Zidane just laughed and they went inside.

Later that night they sat on the beach looking up at the stars above as Zidane held Garnet tightly in his arms "Do think our relationship will work out Zidane? Or will it be like every other high school romance that falls through." Garnet whispered.

"I've never felt like this towards a girl Garnet… I don't know but I don't think so. I really hope not."

"Will we be able to make our relationship work?" Garnet asked leaning back farther in Zidane's arms and looking up at him.

Zidane smiled and kissed her and then pulled back. "We can try."

A/N: Well that's it! I'm really sorry that it took me so long to finish this story… Actually at one point I considered just forgetting it but I'm glad that I finished. Thanks for reading! And I hope that it wasn't too mushy for you guys!


End file.
